1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fireworks and pyrotechnic igniters, and more particularly to a remotely controlled fireworks igniter for use with consumer-type fireworks.
2. Description of Related Art
Although consumer-type fireworks have been severely regulated and, with respect to those that are legal in most states, have been substantially reduced in explosive and pyrotechnic capacities, nonetheless, legal fireworks which are currently available and illegal fireworks which carry substantially greater charges of explosive material, can be quite dangerous. Particularly with respect to young and adult children, many injuries to the eyes and hands, particularly fingers occur during each yearly fireworks seasons particularly prior to Fourth of July celebrations.
Many of these consumer-type fireworks have very short fuses and are difficult to hand launch a safe distance away. Moreover, all fuses have their own burn rate and erratic and rapid fuse burn can lead to unpleasant surprises and fireworks ignition before anticipated. A number of devices and apparatus have been developed and patented which are intended to substantially enhance the safety factor in setting off fireworks, particularly those for both commercial and consumer use.
Bailey et al. teach remotely controlled igniters for use with consumer class fireworks in U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,424 and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0207467. A fireworks holder with remote control firing system is disclosed by Tang in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0070572. U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,500 to Mancini discloses a remotely-actuated fireworks launcher. Neahr teaches an electric firework igniter in U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,904. A fuse igniter is taught by Frye in U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,483. U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,566 to Zhang discloses an electric firing device for fireworks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,802 to Streifer et al. discloses a method for initiating pyrotechnic ignitions in the proper sequence.
The present invention discloses a very safe fireworks igniter system which, when used properly as taught, ensures fuse ignition at a safe distance and manner of ignition.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.